Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of The Century is a video game made for the Nintendo DS video game console. The plot revolves around Eddy losing his "Who to Scam and When" book and discovers Kevin has stolen it. It is now up to the Eds to rescue Eddy's book. The game allows you to use all three of the Eds' skills to retrieve the book. Kevin has however recruited the kids of the cul-de-sac to help him turn Eddy's scam against the Eds'. The Eds all have their own skills such as Eddy belching to kill enemies and Edd can throw books at enemies. There are also mini games such as "Whack-a-Zit" and "Here's Pie in Yer Eye". Chunky Puffs serve as a health item. Jonny 2x4 reprises his role as Captain Melonhead in this game. Images Image:Ededdneddyscamofthecentzk2.jpg| The menu screen of the game Image:Ed-edd-n-eddy-scam-of-the-century-20070815044917869_thumb_ign.jpg| A screen from the game Image:Ed-edd-n-eddy-scam-of-the-century-20070815044918744_thumb_ign.jpg| A screen from the game Image:Minigame.PNG| "Whack-a-Zit" minigame Image:1644_-_ed,_edd_n_eddy_-_scam_of_the_century_(u)_(tracia)35082531.GIF‎| "Yeshmiyek's Bounty of Meat" minigame Idle Animations The GIFs will be VERY big especially for Edd's one, so you might want to download them for best views. In case anyone is wondering, they are all made with a DS Emulator. They ALL have fourth wall breaks by noticing you, as well as some others. *'Ed:' Waves at the player and tries to give him a hug, but he hits the screen. *'Edd:' Paints a picture and then smiles at the player. He won't stop painting until the player press a button. *'Eddy:' Gets bored and gives an exasperated look and growls angrily at the player. Image:Ed idle.gif|Ed: 1.75 MB Image:Edd idle.gif|Edd: 8.16 MB Image:Eddy idle.gif|Eddy: 737 KB Mini-Games When you are able to buy a mini-game it will be in color, not in a sepia tone. Once you buy the mini-game you own it, so you can play it as much as you would like to. Whack-A-Zit In this game Ed needs your help to clear away the zits that are growing on his back. While you're doing this he is staring at you with a silly look on his face. When the zits begin to grow you will want to pop them as quick as possible. The zits have four stages of growth, once they reach the fourth stage you do not want to pop them because you will hurt Ed and get a game over. If you let three zits get to the final stage it will be a game over. This game is testing your speed, so go as fast as you possibly can. Use your stylus to pop each zit. While you go for one zit keep your eye out for another one that might appear. In the beginning the zits will start off slowly and as you advance the zits will pop up faster and faster. There is a timer so you will only be able to play for a certain amount of time so pop as many zits as you can and as fast as you can. It may be easier if you wait until the zits are at the third stage of growth and pop them at that time. This will be slower and you will not get as much points, but you might be able to last all the time given to you. Yeshmiyek's Bounty of Meat This game makes you think. You will be given a board filled with three different types of meat to start and you will have to arrange them in the correct order to get points. The order can go up and down or right to left. Just have at least three of the same type of meat in a row. Use the stylus to move one piece of meat up, down, to the right, or to the left. This game is also timed, you only have a minute to get as much points as you can. The time will reset every ten sets you get. But once you get ten sets the time will go down to the next 15 seconds. So it goes from 60 to 45 to 30 and so on. Once you get below 5 seconds it will reset every set that you make. Not only do you have to think about your moves, you will have to think quickly and react quickly. There are four different types of meat, chicken, ham, hot dogs, and sausage. Be careful of the broccoli because you will not be able to move it, but it will be able to be taken out when it is next to a set. The time that the sausage comes in is when you reach 20,000 points. Broccoli will come in after you score 30,000 points.The points in this game are as follows, 100 points for each set plus a combo bonus (# of combo x 100). So if you get a 3 set combo you will get 600 points. Every piece of broccoli that is taken out you will get 100 points. Here's Pie In Yer Eye In this game you are playing as Eddy (but he's offscreen) and you are throwing pies at Rolf, Sarah, and Kevin. Use your stylus to throw the pies up and at the kids. This game gives you another chance to have your revenge on them for taking Eddy's “Book o' Scams”. If you throw the pies quick enough and continuously hit the kids you will get a combo bonus. This game is timed so you have one minute to throw as many pies as you possibly can. It works better if throw each pie in rapid succession. Every time you hit one of the neighborhood kids you will get 100 points plus a combo (# of combo x 100). So if you get a 3 hit combo you will get 600 points. In order to score higher it will be better to get combos. Hint: Throw the pies from right to left at a steady enough pace that when the fourth pie is thrown the first pie is ready. Trivia *Captain Melonhead makes an appearance in the game, as the final boss. *Sheldon also makes an appearance in the game, as one of Ed's collectibles. *The traffic lights from Urban Ed serve as checkpoints in the game. *Eddy's "Who to Scam and When" book (or the "Book O' Scams") was originally from "It's Way Ed". *iDeaS is the only DS emulator that can successfully play this game. If you do play the game with this emulator, it is recommended that you turn the music off, as it slows the game down quite a bit. External links *[http://www.d3publisher.us/Walkthroughs/Ed_Ed_n_Eddy_DS_Walkthrough.pdf Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century walkthrough] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnJN1Mtf1-4 Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century official trailer] Category:Games